If Today Was Your Last Day
by Bubblewing-luvs-anime
Summary: Syaoran is in love with Sakura, but she acts like she hates him. But actually, she loves him back. He starts ignoring her; she thinks he's trying to make her jealous. Then, she finds out she's dying! Will she tell him how she feels...or die with regrets?


**_If Today Was Your Last Day_**

**Hello, everyone! Here it is, my CCS one-shot! Although it is very long... 6 000 + words. :D I worked hard on it! Please enjoy it! I know it's kind of corny, but in the end, it was a little what I was going for. ^^ **

* * *

"Sakura-san!!! I love you!! Please go out with me!!"

"No, go away, you crazy stalker!" I replied, annoyed.

Syaoran continued to pester me. "But, I have an undying love for you! People say we would look good together! At least try it out!! I won't let you down!!" he cried, holding out his hand to me. I slapped it away with disgust.

"Argh! Tomoyo-chan, help me!" I plead, rushing over to my best friend. She laughed, but Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Syaoran-chan, can you stop, please? Can't you see that poor Sakura-chan doesn't want to date you?" she told him sternly. "Sheesh! It's like you're oblivious to the answer that she gives you every five minutes!"

Syaoran ignored his cousin, pushing her out of the way. "Sakura-san!" he called. "I think that deep down, you really love me, or at least, you can learn to! Please go out with me!"

I walked away swiftly. "You are so annoying, Syaoran-kun, I swear!"

Suddenly, he jumped on my back, embracing me from behind. "Please?" he whispered in to my ear. My heart started to beat really fast, and the colour rushed to my face. _Oh my God…_

"Wah!" He finally let go when Meiling pinched him. Tomoyo and Meiling held him down, but he tried to get away, so Naoko and Chiharu joined too.

I ran away, behind a corner by a crowd of people. I sighed. _He's crazy! Can't he take a hint!? _

I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm in seventh grade, and my not-so-secret-totally-annoying-stalker-admirer-plus-various-other-insults is Li Syaoran. He's a little perverted and kind of dumb, even though he could be really smart. Li Meiling is their cousin. They're from China; they moved here when we were in the fourth grade. Meiling thinks he's a total dork. Daidouji Tomoyo is the most awesome rich girl you will ever meet. She's been my best friend forever, and she always buys me stuff…yay!

I sighed again. "Rrgh!" I slid down until I was sitting. "That boy is the definition of annoying!"

Whenever he tries to come after me and ask me to be his girlfriend, my friends step in to hold him back.

--

The bell rung and I had to go back to where Syaoran and Meiling were arguing while Tomoyo and Chiharu watched, and Naoko read a book. Meiling scowled at Syaoran before stomping away. I waited for the other girls to go inside, too, before I went in as well.

Syaoran was waiting outside still, looking at the ground thoughtfully. It looked like he was in another world or something. I approached him cautiously. "…Syaoran-kun…?"

His head snapped up at my voice. When he saw me, his face brightened. "Sakura-san!" he said excitedly. "How can I help you?"

I smiled. "Just making sure you were okay."

_Was it just me or did his smile just falter? Maybe it was my imagination…  
_

He laughed. "I'm fine!"

I sighed and walked away, shaking my head. _What am I gonna do with him…?_

There were fast-paced footsteps from behind me. I looked around just in time to go head-first into Syaoran's hug. He held me with so much passion…my hands itched to hug him back, but I knew couldn't. I clenched them into fists.

"Sakura-chan," he murmured into my ear. My eyes widened; it was usually 'Sakura-san' to him. "I love you." His voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. The blood pooled at my cheeks and my mouth hung open a little bit.

And then he pushed me away, apologizing with his regular grin. "Sorry, sorry! I guess I just got carried away there…"

He walked away quickly, into the school. I went in slowly after him, getting sucked in by the crowd that was still thick.

I rushed around a corner where no one was watching. I slid to the ground, red spreading across my cheeks. I hugged myself like Syaoran had held me.

I thought about what he had said earlier; _"I think that deep down, you really love me, or at least, you can learn to!" _

The truth is…I lied to you earlier. I don't need to look deep down to find a love for Li Syaoran. It's bubbling all around, and waiting to just burst over the surface…!

Yes, the truth is, I love him back.

Why do I not just go out with him, you ask? Well…this is going to sound superficial or whatever, but…I don't know! After rejecting him for so long, and the way he is, I don't know…!

Anyway, he does have some popular friends. He hangs out with some of them at lunch. He's actually really cool at the right times. But if I went out with him, then it would certain death for me…

--

The weeks went by, and each day, Syaoran once again attempted to claim my heart, and once again I declined.

"Sakura-chan, please!!" he plead, rushing after me.

"No, Syaoran-kun, go away!" I told him. He grabbed onto my wrist.

"Chotto matte…!"

My eyes widened. I looked around; some people were staring. I had to get rid of him…! I flung his hand off of mine angrily. I sneezed before yelling, "NO! Can't you just take a hint, baka!?"

The bell rung at just the right time. I ran to the door, glowering at nothing when people were around.

I flumped down in my seat in class, and held my head in my hands. _Can't you take a hint…? I'm in love with you!_

--

The next day, I expected to be greeted by my little stalker. But, strangely enough, I wasn't. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere around me. _Weird. _

I spotted him finally with a group of people, talking and laughing with them. I walked by a few times, but he ignored me. I frowned. _What's going on…?_

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Meiling's voice scared me from behind.

"Wah! Meiling-chan!"

She smiled triumphantly. "Syaoran-chan has finally given up on you, Sakura-chan! He said he'd stop bothering you now!"

I could hear the sound effect: _DOOMM. _

"…What…?"

"Hai! He won't be bugging you anymore! Isn't that great!?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah…great…" I flashed my most brilliant fake smile. She took it in without a second glance.

As we walked away, I looked back again at Syaoran, who still paid no attention to me. I bit my lip.

--

During the week, even after a major coughing fit, Syaoran didn't talk to me. It was really starting to hurt now.

I was walking through the crowd one day after school, and I saw Syaoran getting close to another girl. They were talking and then she wrapped her arms around him, murmuring something. He smiled and kissed her, probably what she requested…_hey, wait, what!? He kissed her!? _He looked over at me while the girl sucked his face off. And when he did, he smirked at me and kissed her harder. I glowered at him and then stomped off, probably the reaction he wanted.

I slipped behind a corner and bit my lip to keep from crying. I mean, how could he…? And while…? _Argh! _

Then, a sudden realization hit me. _He's just trying to make me jealous so I'll come out and tell him I like him…! Ugh! That rat! _

And then I broke down into a coughing fit…again.

But I stood up again, thinking, _two can play at that game!!_

I looked around the playground and spotted Ayumu. He was really cute; I had a thing for him for a few years, and then Syaoran came into the picture.

"Ayumu-kuuuun!" I called, waving my hands and smiling flirtatiously. (Well, as flirtatiously as I could, anyway…) He looked over and gave me his winning smile, waving back before running over to me.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! How's it going?" he asked, still smiling.

I glanced at Syaoran, and he was watching. "I'm doing great…ah!" I said, 'tripping' over 'a rock…or something', just happening to fall onto Ayumu, whose strong arms managed to catch me. "Oh my God! Arigatou gozaimasu, Ayumu-kun! I tripped or something…weird." I said, looking at the ground.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan!?" Ayumu asked, concerned.

I winked at him. I saw Syaoran's hand twitch. "I'm just fine, thanks!"

Then the bell rang; playtime was over. "Well, I'll see you later, Ayumu-kun!" I said, winking again and waving as I ran away.

--

The next day, I approached Syaoran about the game. "Oi! Syaoran-kun!"

He looked at me, his face uninterested—but his mind, I'm sure, was jumping for joy that I was talking to him. (I hope…gah!) "Eh…Sakura?" he asked, bored. "What is it?"

I held back a smirk. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I've figured out what you're trying to do." I winked, he blinked. "You were too obvious, Syaoran-kun."

I skipped away, but I heard him mutter, "Eh…?"

When I got home day, I decided to make myself a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. As I was making it, I started to feel a little woozy. My brother, Toya, walked in as I was finishing eating it.

"Hey, kaijuu," he said casually as he took off his jacket. "What's up?"

"DON'T CALL Me…kaijuu…" I stood, but wormed back down when I noticed my stomach was lurching every which way. I put one hand over my mouth and the other over my stomach until the feeling went away. But I had broken a sweat by then, and my brother had noticed this.

"Hey, Sakura…you okay?" he asked, bending down and putting his hand on my forehead. "You're a little warm, and pale…"

I gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, Oniichan…don't worry about me…" I got up and wobbled up to my room, Toya's concerned stare burning into my back.

--

The next day at school, the feeling lingered for a while, but once I got into things, it went away. But when things slowed down, my attention was drawn to it starting again.

During the break, I was talking to Tomoyo and Meiling when Syaoran came up and grabbed my wrist. I turned around, and he was frowning.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun," I greeted him, smirking. I knew what he was thinking about.

"What do you mean, you know what I'm doing?" he asked.

"I mean I know what you're doing—or, trying to do," I replied coolly.

"Don't play smart with me, Sakura," he said through grit teeth. He was so hot when he was mad… "Tell me what you're up to."

I smiled. "You really want me to tell you?"

He nodded, glaring at me.

"You're trying to make me jealous so that I'll say that I like you back."

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "In what world…?"

I kept my triumphant stance, my smile still plastered over my face.

Well, until Syaoran burst out laughing.

I stared at him incredulously. "What's so funny!? It's the truth!!"

He recovered and took in some deep breaths. "Well…its just that that's completely retarded!" He laughed again. "Why would you even think that?"

I blushed. "Well…y-you were giving me these looks when you were with other girls and stuff…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, which hid their shiftiness. "So…that made you think I was trying to make you jealous?"

"Oh, yes, because people always look around and smile at girls that they used to be in love with…while they're making out with another girl!!" I said sarcastically, glad to have been able to come up with a comeback.

A light shade of pink crossed his cheeks. "Well…maybe I was just…happy to…see you. And smiling is the polite thing to do." A guy behind me must have heard, and he shook his head with an outburst of laughter. "Hey, kid," Syaoran called. He turned around, his mouth twitching. "Beat it," Syaoran hissed. He obeyed and ran off, still giggling. He looked at me, frowning. "Anyway, I gotta go. Whatever. Think what you want."

He started to walk away. _No, _I wanted to say. _Don't leave me. I know you're jealous…! I know you are! I know you're…_ "Jealous," I said, reaching out and speaking my thoughts. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed. He turned around and stared at me.

"…What?"

I gulped. "Jealous…" I rose my voice. "Your little plan backfired. _You're _jealous of _me. _I know it."

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "No, you have it backwards. My plan worked perfectly—I mean, if there was a plan…hypothetically."

"More like _pathetically. _By the way you glared at Ayumu-kun, I could tell you wanted to rip his pretty little head off and feed it to your hamster," I said, crossing my arms defiantly.

One eyebrow rose. "I don't have a hamster."

"Well then, you'll just have to buy one, won't you?"

"What? Wait, what are we even talking about now?"

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled, thinking how I was unsure of the subject as well. Heheh.

"What subject!? What hamsters?! You're jealous!" he shouted, pointing his finger at me.

"Hah! Changing the subject! It's rude to point!" I said, pointing at him.

"You're pointing too, stupid!"

"You're just jealous because your hamster's fatter than mine!"

"What!? _You _don't even have a hamster!"

"In my mind he's real! And he thinks you're jealous, too! AND HAMMY'S ALWAYS RIGHT!!" Who was Hammy again?

"Hammy!? Who names their hamster Hammy?! And what am I jealous of!? Hypothetically," he added hastily.

The bell rang. Good. I was just running out of random things to say. "Go to class! You're late! Now!"

"What? The bell just rang! And you're still here, too!" he said, looking very confused.

"Excuses! Leave!"

He shook his head before being swallowed by the crowd. I sighed. I think have a mental issue for randomness.

I coughed, and a little blood even spurted out. "Must have been the yelling," I muttered to myself as I walked through the doors.

I saw Syaoran in the halls and stuck my tongue out at him. He glowered at me. Then I started feeling queasy. Before I knew it, I had crumpled to the ground, clutching my stomach.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran was the first one by my side. "What happened!? Walk much!!"

"…I saw…your face…so ugly…made me sick…" I murmured, then I passed out in his lap.

--

I woke up in the hospital. The white of everything blinded me. Why did they have to make them like that? They just made the patients feel weirder. Or maybe it's so they can see the bloodstains?

I sat up and my head pounded. I touched my hand to my head, squinting.

"Sakura-san." I looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway holding a clipboard, with Toya and Dad behind him.

"Hey, guys…what happened?" I asked, still kind of out of it.

The doctor smiled, hiding the pain in his eyes. "Well…it seems you have a…flu," he said, glancing elsewhere as he said _flu. _

My eyes narrowed. "And?"

He looked back at me. "Come back tomorrow, and I'll check on you again. Drink lots of water and don't eat too much, especially greasy, fried food. That is all." He bowed and left the room before we could ask questions.

I looked out the door after him with a frown. "Yeesh, he's not shady at all…" I muttered.

"Sakura!! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Do you still feel sick?" Toya bombarded me with questions. He was a great brother, even though he could be annoying sometimes.

"Oniichan, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, though." I hugged him, and he sighed, patting my head.

"You'd better be fine, squirt."

Dad watched us, smiling. "You two sure are a strange pair, all right," he said, laughing.

--

The next day, I insisted on going to school. I had to make Syaoran admit he was jealous! And he had perfect timing. As soon as I walked onto school grounds, I saw him. I know he noticed me, he just simply ignored me. So, I'd provoke him.

I walked closely by him in his pack of friends, and whispered directly in his ear, "Still jealous." He stopped talking as I brushed past him, my arm skimming his back. He whipped around angrily.

"_You're _jealous and we both know it! Now stop making excuses and admit it!" he shrieked. A few people looked over at him, surprised at his freak out. He blushed a little, but kept his eyes locked on mine.

"No, _you're _jealous," I replied calmly.

He grit his teeth and whirled around to face his friends again. I smirked; it was easy to make him lose his cool, I guess. When I grill him with something he knows as well as I do is true.

In class, I was about to fall asleep. I mean, who wants to learn about structures, anyway? I was prepared to bomb this test.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Chiharu answered it; it was Syaoran. I bit back a smirk as he walked over to Mizuki-sensei. His eyes met mine, and he glared. He mouthed _'You're jealous,' _to me before speaking to Sensei.

"Can I have to clipboard, please?" he asked stiffly.

Sensei smiled. "Sure, here it is. I was wondering when someone would come pick it up."

He looked back at me, and I shook my head. "No you are." My voice was almost inaudible, but I know he heard me.

"AH!!! YOU ARE!" he shouted.

Sensei stared at him incredulously. He shot me an embarrassed, dirty look before bolting out of the classroom. I giggled madly, trying my best to stifle it.

And so for the rest of the day, whenever we saw each other, it was, "You're jealous."

"No, you're jealous."

After school was the worst, though. I was waiting for Toya to pick me up and take me to the doctor when I heard Syaoran and Yamazaki behind me.

"Hey, O Great Queen of Jealousy," he teased.

I twirled around to face him, only to find he was much closer than I thought he was. Not good. If I didn't control myself, I'd end up like Octopus Girl, sucking his face off. Shudder. And yay. Heheh.

Ahem. Anyway, I caught myself before I did anything embarrassing, and yelled, "Syaoran-kun, just admit it, you're jealous!" to his face.

His eyebrows knit. "There's nothing to admit to. For you there is, yes, but not me."

I decided to negotiate. "Well, if you admit that you're jealous, and that you still like me, then I'll tell you what I think."

"No," he said simply.

"Why not? Coward," I countered.

His brow furrowed further. "No, because you're scheming something. Something I'm not going to like."

"You're just afraid that when you admit you still like me in front of everyone, I won't like you back and you'll be humiliated," I told him. "But maybe there's a slim chance that I like you back?"

His eyes narrowed. "If you're so sure, you go first."

Crap. "No, I asked you first, you go."

"Hah! You're refusing because you know _you _are the one who's going to be humiliated."

I stepped closer to him angrily. "No! Just go first!!"

He stepped closer to me, too. Wow. Quite close, now. Quite.

"If you feel so confident, you go first!" We were both yelling now. And quite close to each other. Quite.

Suddenly, there was a honk from a car that sounded familiar. "Oniichan!" I gasped.

Syaoran said, "What?" Then Toya came up from behind him and lifted him up by his shirt. The sunlight gleamed off my brother's sunglasses as he scowled.

"Why do you have to be so close to my little sister when you're talking to her?" he asked coolly. A few girls from my gym class sighed, saying, "He's so cool!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Oniichan." I tried to calm him, but he was really overprotective when it came to me.

Syaoran squirmed in his grasp, looking nervous.

"Toya-kun," Yukito's voice came from the car. He stepped out and slammed the door as he said, "Put him down, Toya-kun. He wasn't really doing anything."

"Yuki," Toya said in a voice that stated 'don't ruin my fun, please.'

"Toya-kun."

"Oniichan."

Toya grunted and frowned. He took off his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket. Then there was a tearing sound and the front of Syaoran's shirt ripped open. He fell face first on the ground, but jumped up quickly enough.

"Look, he got down on his own," Toya said, laughing hysterically.

"Y-you better pay for a new shirt…nngh!" Syaoran 'threatened', pointing at my brother.

Then I noticed Syaoran was shirtless at this point. I blushed; he had so much muscle, but not too much, and we're only in grade seven…so nice to look at~

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, kaijuu, we have a doctor's appointment to get to." Toya motioned to the car after dropping Syaoran's torn uniform. I nodded and got in, my face still pink. As Yukito closed the door, I took one last look at Syaoran's shirtless torso. :)

--

The doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. A cold sweat dewed on the back of my neck. By his solemn look, I wasn't doing too well.

"B-but I feel fine," I protested, trying to convince mostly myself.

He shook his head, and then took his glasses off. Pointless to push them up if you're just going to take them off. He put his head in his hand, shaking it again. Then he sighed again. What a boring man. Always repeating the same things over again. Hmph.

"Spit it out, doc," Toya was glowering at the doctor.

After a silence, he finally spoke. "You're illness has gotten worse, quick. Don't go to school tomorrow; the symptoms will start soon."

"What symptoms?" I quipped, cocking my head to the side.

"Of your flu," he explained. "Drowsiness, queasiness, runny nose, fever, headache, aches, the whole shebang. You can only eat crackers and bread, and little amounts, or your stomach won't be able to contain them. Flat pop and water is what you can drink; milk will have the same effect as food."

Dad hesitated before speaking. "Thank you, doctor. We'll come to you immediately if she gets any worse."

--

So, that was it. He was right. I was vomiting my guts out the next morning, then had a fever and a headache.

The symptoms kept piling on, and I felt worse and worse. It was weird, though; they'd go away for hours at a time, then hit me like a wave at sudden times. I ended up staying home for two weeks. Dad and Toya were growing restless.

"Okay, Sakura, we're going to the doctor. I need to know exactly what's going on," Dad announced on the Sunday of the second week.

I was kind of stunned. "Okay," I managed.

When we went to the doctor, he examined me thoroughly. I think he did it twice. When we asked what was wrong with me, he was silent until a tear ran down his cheek.

"What's up? What's happening to my little sister?" Toya asked, horrified. Dad had to hold him back from throwing the poor man out the window.

The doctor grit his teeth. "It's just as I suspected." Another silence. Another tear. (my theory seems to be correct…) "Kinomoto Sakura is going to die tomorrow."

Horror and shock hung in the air. My tears were so horrified and shocked, they didn't even come out.

--

I'd always known my first priority would be my love. But I didn't know I loved Li Syaoran so much. He was all I could think of on my way home. _Should I confess to him? I'm going to die anyway,_ I thought bitterly. That doctor was hiding it from us to whole time. He _knew _this was going to happen.

My MP3 player was playing one of the new American songs. The words blasted into my ears:

'If today was your last day

_And tomorrow was too late—'_

I ripped the buds out of my ear and threw them violently down at the seat. I was going to burn it. Stupid thing. Mocking me.

I sighed and looked out the window. I closed my eyes when I made my decision.

I was going to tell Syaoran that I loved him tomorrow.

--

I made sure that my eyes weren't too puffy and red the next morning; after all the crying from the previous night, (my tears became un-shocked…so did Dad's and Toya's) I didn't want to look retarded for school.

When I went downstairs, Toya asked me in a sad voice, "Are you sure you want to go to school today, Sakura…?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, Oniichan…I want to say goodbye to everyone at school."

His face was pained, and Dad put a hand on his shoulder. "We understand, Sakura. Take your time coming home, then we'll have some fun." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Arigatou, Otou-san," I said, hugging him.

At school, Tomoyo and Meiling ran up to me. "What did the doctor say?"

I paused. And then hesitated. And then waited. Finally, my vision blurred with a tear, and I spat it out. "…I'm going to die tonight, he told me." The tear rolled down my cheek; Tomoyo and Meiling stared at me, shocked.

"Are you…serious?" Tomoyo asked slowly. I clenched my teeth and nodded. She embraced me, quickly followed by Meiling.

Soon enough, people started to ask what was going on. Meiling explained to them, and soon every one of my friends wore a sad mask.

The day flew by; we had a farewell party! The tears never stopped coming for me, or most of the others, all day, even if we were having fun.

And then, it was the end of the day. I had to tell him. _Now. _

"Uhh…Meiling-chan?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Mm?"

"Where's…Syaoran-kun?" I didn't meet her eyes.

"…Over there. Why?" She pointed to a group of people by the wall. I went over cautiously. Meiling and Tomoyo followed me, confused.

"Syaoran-kun." I said.

He looked over; his face was unreadable. "…Sakura."

I looked away, biting my lip.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Syaoran burst out. I stared at him, taken aback.

Then I got angry, too. "BECAUSE I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING!!"

"SO SAY IT!" he retorted. His eyes held an abyss of pain.

"OKAY!! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I shrieked.

"HURRY UP!! ARGH!"

So, we ended up in an argument. Yes. Pathetic.

I pointed at him. "LEMME TALK!"  
"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

A silence. Telling someone you love him is…hard.

Syaoran threw his hands up. "UGH! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP! GOD, I HATE YOU!" I spat back. Wow. That came out opposite of what I was planning to say.

"I HATE YOU, TOO! HAPPY FAMILY, HUH!?" he shouted. Pretty much the whole school gathered around us, whispering and giggling and crying.

There was a kind of silence, a pause. And then suddenly, and the same time, we threw ourselves at one another. His arms pressed against my back, bringing me closer to him, and I had my hands wrapped behind his neck; we were kissing fiercely. Passionately. Something I'd been dreaming of for a long, long time.

There was a silence, then a gasp from the crowd. Meiling was like, "Whoa."

I could feel my tears on my cheeks, and his. Then we were moving backwards, and we bumped into a wall. We slid down it, into a sitting position, and I was on top of him, our lips still locked.

Finally, we separated for air. He gazed into my eyes; it was like a manga. (Eheh)

"Sakura," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Syaoran-kun," I murmured back.

--

The next day, I woke up and stretched. I crawled down from bed, remembering the huge roller coaster at the amusement park yesterday. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face, and that was when I really woke up. I looked in the mirror and paled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed; I didn't know if I was scared, happy or sad…!

"Wha…?!" Toya burst in. his eyes widened when he saw me. "Saku…!"

"What's going on, Toya-kun…" Dad trailed off, too when he saw me. "Sakura!! You're still…"

"Alive!" Toya cried, wrapping his arms around me fiercely. Dad dropped his towel and pushed Toya out of the way to hug me, too.

"Oniichan…! Otou-san…!" I whispered. "I'm so happy…!"

--

But as soon as I got to school, the smile was ripped clean off my face. Everyone was giving me dirty looks; what was going on?

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, frowning.

I smiled. "Yes! I'm still alive!" I was expecting a hug, but it never came.

Meiling was disgusted. "So you lied to us? About _dying?_"

"That's low, Sakura-chan," Chiharu muttered, shaking her head.

I was bewildered. "What…? You think I was _lying? _What reason would I have to lie about such a thing…!?"

Everyone's head turned simultaneously towards Syaoran. His face was even more pained than yesterday.

"So…you lied to the school about dying…so you could finally get together with…?" Meiling choked, backing away from me. They didn't understand…!

"No, I—!"

"So you could get together with me?" Syaoran asked, dead.

"Syaoran-kun, I can—,"

"No!" he yelled. "Do you know how hurt I was yesterday?! And now, I…you…"

"But, the doctor, he told me I was going to die…! Honest, I…!!" I plead. No one was listening. They all moved away, disgusted, angry, hurt. I turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, please, believe me!"

I will never forget the look he gave me at that moment. It tore my heart apart. Then he looked away and turned his back.

No one talked to me after that. At lunch, I sat in a corner by the entrance of the school, my head in my knees. What was the point of living if this was going to happen…?

Suddenly, an urgent voice filled the air. "THANK THE GODS!" he screamed, running through the playground. I looked up; it was my doctor! "KINOMOTO SAKURA LIVES ON!! THE SUN GOD, CERBERUS, THE MOON GOD, YUE! THEY HAVE FAVOURED HER AND SPARED HER LIFE! OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I rushed over to him. When I caught my breath, I choked, "What are you talking about, old man!? Explain yourself!"

"There is nothing more to explain!" His hair was a mess, his clothes ruffled, his glasses unset. He must have figured out I wasn't dead and ran here. "A power sleeps within you, Kinomoto Sakura. Yue-sama and Cerberus-sama have taken a liking to you. They saved you. Be thankful!"

"So then…" Tomoyo approached me. I hadn't realized people were watching. "You didn't lie to us!" She jumped on me, knocking me over. "Thank goodness!"

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan…"

I got up and looked at everyone. They had apologetic, surprised looks upon their faces. A tear rolled down Meiling's cheek.

Suddenly, someone lifted me up, bridal-style, from behind. "Syaoran-kun!" I gasped. He grinned at me.

"So you didn't really lie to me, after all! I'm so glad," he murmured, kissing my forehead. I hugged, sobbing in happiness.

From then on, I never took anything for granted. When you have that kind of experience…it changes you. Syaoran and I were a happy couple that never broke up, not once. People told us they cold just feel our love and devotion.

So, that's my story. Not your average middle-schooler, I guess.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura were engaged the summer of their experience. Though she cheated death, exactly one year later, in eighth grade, Kinomoto Sakura was found dead in her bed. Her face bore a peaceful, happy smile. Many people attended her funeral the following week. Li Syaoran was always seen with his ring on. He never loved another woman, or even dated one. His favourite flower was the cherry blossom (sakura) and his favourite food was cherries. In summer, he was often seen in locations containing sakura trees. He visited her grave with Kinomoto Sakura's brother, father, and two best friends, his cousin, Li Meiling, and Daidouji Tomoyo. Li Syaoran never seemed to be sad after that, because he said that would 'make Sakura unhappy. I must keep living my life for her sake. But I will embrace death when my time comes.'

Years later, after Li Syaoran's death, a psychic got 'a reading from the heavens', and she painted it. It depicted two figures embracing happily that resembled greatly Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, there it is! First, I would like to say I KNOW DOCTORS DON'T TELL YOU WILL DIE THE NEXT DAY. I just wanted it to move along faster, so...^^" Sorry if you didn't like that. And sorry if you thought the epilogue was kind of sad, but...hey, not every story is mickey mouse happy yay, right? But a little corny, right? :P I hope you still liked it! IT WAS FICTIONAL!!!!! EVEN THE EPILOGUE!! I DON'T OWN CCS!!! Just putting that out there....and some of you might recognize Ayumu from The New Teacher! ;) He makes a good extra. Thank you for reading! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**~~ Did you like_ If Today Was Your Last Day? _Then you might like _Guardians of Tomoeda, Amber and Emerald: Killer and Prey _and _The New Teacher,_ also by Bubblewing-luvs-anime! Please check them out! ~~**


End file.
